


【带卡授翻】初恋是无法忽视的

by fluffyballトンドン (fluffy_kittens)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 现代架空, 脱衣舞男卡, 调酒师土
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_kittens/pseuds/fluffyball%E3%83%88%E3%83%B3%E3%83%89%E3%83%B3
Summary: 带土对叔叔色情会所里的脱衣舞男一见钟情了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	【带卡授翻】初恋是无法忽视的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Puppy Love is Hard to Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998474) by [オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC). 



> 作者注：是的，另一个同性脱衣舞会所的想法。有点短，因为我现在没有时间和精力搞长文，看文愉快！
> 
> 译注：是オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)的脱衣舞设定甜饼的授权翻译！但是完全没有原文的百分之一好看！大家去给作者老师留kudos啊！

“威士忌，不加冰……小子，你听见我说什么吗？”

带土晃了晃脑袋如梦初醒。他已经盯着舞台上的舞男太久了。现在的后果就是直面一张正死死盯着他在他眼前打着响指的火气冲天的脸。

黑发的调酒师不太喜欢某些顾客对他的态度，但是他又不得不保持沉默。毕竟他又不是这家会所的主要卖点。

他转过身去拿摇酒壶，往里丢了三枚冰块。带土并不讨厌这份工作，他只是……喜欢细细看着某个人。但是他还得干活。

“你真走运，”等酒的男人喃喃自语道，“你看演出不要钱。”

“我没有——”带土一边倒威士忌一边颠三倒四的辩解。“我，我是有女朋友的。我不在乎什么演出。”

那人只嗤笑一声拿着酒走了。他当然不买账，打他瞧见带土直直盯了那个舞男三分钟后他就不吃这套了。

黑发男人明白在他眼睛黏在舞台上的时候根本不会有人相信他那半吊子借口。银发的脱衣舞男开始跳的时候，他就情难自禁了。但是他不得不假装成自己只是个在同性脱衣舞会所做调酒师赚钱的直男。

他叔叔给他这碗饭吃时只提出了一个条件。带土这辈子也不会忘掉斑那天对他说话时的语气和神情。

“上一个调酒的被我逮到和三个脱衣舞男上床，所以你最好别是个基佬。”

问题是，带土之前也以为自己是个直的。女朋友那部分是骗人的，因为琳提议还是保持朋友关系就好。但是黑发男人一直是在女性中寻找自己的伴侣的。在接下这份工作之后他才开始出状况的。

大部分舞男都不喝酒。他们只是来卖弄舞姿和身体的。他们才是会所的主要收入来源，带土的小酒吧只是客人们享乐的添头。因为入场费已经够高了，调酒师提供的酒水也相对便宜一些。

所以在刚开始工作的两个礼拜，他们像是两个世界的人。每每有主顾问起舞者的情况时，带土都一无所知。而那些脱衣舞男也不搭理他。

然而发生了一件事打破了这片沉默。有个顾客看上了带土，一直追着要他哪怕解开衬衫扣子多露点肉。调酒师完全不知道如何脱身——他正调着酒呢，根本没法躲起来。客人火气越来越大，他醉醺醺的脑袋命令带土做到和会所其他工作人员一样的程度。

然后，一双柔软的手落在了被激怒的客人的肩头，轻笑声吸引了客人和带土的注意。

调酒师的大救星是那位总是把下半张脸藏在面罩后面的银发舞男。带土听说只有在私人演出时他才会露出整张漂亮脸蛋。

“好啦，好啦，你是来看我的，没错吧？我知道我们的调酒师先生有一身漂亮肌肉，但是相信我，他扭起屁股来一定没有我们好看。”

带土胡乱在脑海里翻找这个他应该是知道的人名，不过在他想起来前，客人已经说出来了。

“卡卡西？嗯，那我觉得我可以为你破个例。你什么时候上台？”

舞男只是飞了个眼，他轻轻推了推喝醉的客人，把他带离了吧台。

“你正好错过了，真可惜。说真的，这儿的美景可比酒好多了，不是吗？”

带土听到了客人的抱怨，但他一言不发的走开了。

他当时没有和卡卡西多说什么，但是这次解围让他如释重负，并数次向表演者表达谢意。

当然了，打那以后，他再也没法和原来一样专注于自己的工作。以前他从没看过脱衣舞男们一眼，但现在每次播报到银发男子的名字时，带土都会偷偷瞥一眼。

而卡卡西在台上的动作如催眠般蛊惑人心。黑发男人被那流畅且诱人的动作、细微但淫荡的手势、抖动的臀部，微张的嘴唇和探出的舌尖迷住了。带土的目光根本无法移开。

但也不全是表演。卡卡西也开始常常去吧台来看带土。虽然通常只是点上一杯水——如果是他交班的时候就点金汤力——他总是能来友善的聊一聊。

银发男人会保证让调酒师觉得放松又安全。他会问是否有其他变态来搭讪他，还有他是不是喜欢这里的氛围。带土不愿意和卡卡西抱怨音乐或者霓虹灯，他几乎被他的出现迷住了。

这名演出者还愿意夸奖他的外貌。托叔叔的福，带土觉得同事间打情骂俏是严令禁止的。但是卡卡西告诉了他一些秘闻，比如脱衣舞者会在更衣室里互相拍屁股开玩笑。称赞对方的胯下对他来说也是日常。于是带土明白卡卡西的夸奖基本上没有什么意义。

尽管这样，他还是很喜欢听。只不过他不知道应该如何不同于会所其他人那样回应这些夸奖。黑发男人确定卡卡西已经听够了，于是他只是微笑回应。

带土确信卡卡西没有什么坏心眼，直到工作了两个月后，演出者似乎对他的毫无察觉厌倦了。

“带土……”银色头发的男人靠在台面上含糊地，“我能摸摸你的胳膊吗？”

听到这话，调酒师差点把自己正在擦的杯子摔了。他转向卡卡西的时候感觉自己脸上肯定泛红了。

“呃，行啊？不过它们也不怎么样，我不常锻炼——”

他的借口被当做耳旁风了，因为卡卡西决定跳过吧台，用双手去摸带土的胳膊。

“嗯……你可真会显摆它们啊，不是吗？”银发男人半闭着眼睛懒洋洋地笑着。他说话的调调也是那种通常留给花钱看私人演出的客人的。“你的衬衫总是那么的……贴身。”

带土干笑一声，眼睛飞快地看向最近的保安。他们有时会用猜疑的目光看他，他明白那是他叔叔在监视他。谢天谢地，目前似乎没人注意他们两个。

“那么你的胸肌呢？”卡卡西继续问着，他贴近了调酒师。

“关、关它们什么事儿？”

“我也想摸摸它们。”

“卡、卡卡西，我……我不觉得这是个……”

“你可真他妈的可爱。”舞男根本没让他说完。他笑得更灿烂了。“得了吧带土。你又不傻。你知道我想干什么，不是吗？”

也许是盛怒的宇智波斑赶他出去的画面让带土的大脑屏蔽了卡卡西的示爱。他只是摇了摇头，尴尬上涌间地重重吞咽了一下。

“你糊弄我呢？”银发男子气呼呼地说。“我知道你根本不是直男好吗？你真以为我看不到你每天晚上色迷迷看我的眼神吗？”

“不、不是这样的……”带土连卡卡西眼睛都不敢看。不用说，他当然喜欢对方。他觉得卡卡西非常迷人。但是他不知道要怎么告诉对方，他害怕的是对别人来说超级愚蠢的理由。

“好吧，那我和你直说吧。”好一会儿，带土看不到卡卡西的脸，他垂下头叹了口气。

下一瞬间，带土的嘴唇上一片温热，一条灵巧的舌头在唇上滑过，请求深入其中。一双手偷偷从他衬衫下摆伸进去出没他的胸膛，卡卡西在吻中叹了口气。

“我是如此渴望你，”银发男人在吻中低喃。带土目瞪口呆地看着他，不知道该怎么办。在他看来，不知为何他明白一切都来不及了。他已经得到了他想要的，让理智见鬼去吧！

他分开嘴唇让卡卡西加深这个亲吻，选择主动一点。这感觉非常刺激，舞男的全部需求都通过舌头寻求带土舌头的这个行为传达过来了。

这种感觉没有持续太久，因为这个吻分开的时候带土发现自己已经在怀念它了，他还没尝够卡卡西呢。从对方沉重吃力的呼吸声中，他看起来也没有满足。

“我发誓我需要你来操我了。就今晚。”卡卡西发出一声呻吟。“我等够了！”

带土已经在清理吧台了，他知道会所基本上不会有客人了。卡卡西今天的舞也跳完了，所以没什么能阻止他们上床了。只除了那一个原因。

“你就不怕我们都被炒了吗？”

“那至少我被炒的理由是最好的。”

卡卡西自信的窃笑打破了带土全部的顾虑。他回以微笑，尽管他的脸红透了，还在想自己没和别的男人上过床，但他根本没法拒绝。

他第二天要么被他叔臭骂一顿，要么落得和整个会所最辣的人在一起。带土已经决定了。

“你最好物有所值。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的好菜，欢迎大家来纠错谢谢！


End file.
